Insertion of an endotracheal tube through a laryngoscope into a patient is frequently difficult to visualize due to presence of soft tissues which may slump to obstruct direct view. This threatens successful intubation, for example.
Laryngoscopes having onboard illumination are known. However, an effective, compact, uncomplicated replaceable lighting arrangement for laryngoscopes has remained elusive.
In addition to mere presence of illumination in a laryngoscope, to be effective illumination requires an unobstructed channel or path for projecting light along the line of sight of the operator.
There remains a need for improved lighting and visualization in laryngoscopes, these not being satisfactorily met by present art.